One thing can change everything
by Thundergirl54321
Summary: After Jeff died the brothers not can anymore be together. One after one they leave the youngest back at the island. So one thing can change everything. Can Alan get them together and will Jeff ever come back if he lives? And will they ever stop The Hood?
1. A fight, a sick brother and a choice

**This will be a serie about the Tracy brothers where they run IR and they try to find there father at the same time. Do they ever find him or do Jeff ever come back. I make much younger than his brother so Alan is 13. In the new series if the others not are what I first tought Gordon easy were 20. I think Virgil is about 23. John is 24 and Scott is 26. But now time to the story and the characters are not mine. (I really want the Tracy brothers and Jeff to be mine).**

"Where are Alan?" Scott Tracy ask and look around in the kichen. Virgil, Gordon, John and Grandma Tracy aka Sally Tracy have also seen Alan not are there. "It is never like Alan would skip breakfast" Virgil Tracy, the black haired Tracy say.

"I think he still sleep" John Tracy the red haired say. "Gordon go and wake your brother up" Grandma Tracy say. "FAB" Gordon say and walk up to the bedrooms. He knock on Alan's door and wait.

A pale and tired Alan open the door. "Uhm good morning fish" he say. "We eat now" Gordon say. He stop when he see Alan not are in his everyday clothes, but he wear a red t-shirt and some black shorts. He have his red slippers on.

"Are you feeling alright Sprout?" Gordon ask as he also have seen Alan is so pale and it look like he is freezing. "I'm fine" Alan say.

"You don't look fine kiddo" Gordon say. "It is just a headache" Alan say and they walk down into the kichen. All the Tracys look at Alan because it is not normal they eat breakfast in their sleeping wear and it is very rare Alan wear it.

"Whoa Alan are you alright?" Scott ask and get up from his place. "I'm fine" Alan say. Scott don't believe it but they beginn to eat.

After breakfast Scott take Alan up to his (Alan's) room. "How are you Sprout and don't lie to me" Scott say and sit down on the bed. "I have feel better" Alan just say. Scott can see Alan's clothes is sweaty. "Alan" Scott say. "Fine I feel a little sick but it is not that bad" Alan say.

"Okay I feel terrible" Alan say when he feel Scott's cold hand on his hot forehead. "You are really hot Sprout, back to bed with you when you got some new clothes on" Scott say.

Alan fine a pair of grey shorts and a blue t-shirt. Scott follow Alan to the bathroom where he change into the new sleep wear.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" Scott ask and hug his hot brother. "Scotty I am 13" Alan say. "It is a yes?" Scott ask and lift Alan up and he carry him to bed. "Yeah, can it be Treasure Island?" Alan ask.

As all the brothers are Treasure Island also Alan's favorite book. "Okay" Scott say and sit down on the bed with the book. Alan crawl up on Scott's lap and he beginn.

"First part, the old sailor" Scott read. **(I am from Denmark so I translate the Danish version)** An hour later a knock on the door get Scott to stop. "Come in" Alan say with a weak voice.

Virgil open the door and look inside. "Hey Scott, why are Alan in bed?" Virgil ask and look at the book. "He is sick" Scott just answer. "Two things. 1 the musical on Danish are better. **(I make them understand Danish so I just say their mother are from Denmark)** "2" Virgil say and place a hand on Alan's forehead. "And 2 I think Alan have the flu" Virgil say.

"First Virgil, we have not talk Danish in many years only you and John use it and second I think you are right" Scott say and beginn to read again.

Virgil listen to it. An half hour later Alan is asleep. Scott and Virgil go out and down to tell the others Alan is sick and he can't work. After that EOS turn the alarm on and Scott get a mission to Thailand where the water has got too high. **(Yeah I just say this because of what happend with the boys and their trainer)** and Virgil and Gordon got a fire in Denmark on Christiansborg **(I think it also are the English name)** and it is time number 3 Christiansborg are on fire. **(That is true, it have burn down two times)** and John go back to five so Alan can get peace.

When they all are home again they start fighting. Alan come down more pale and weak. He is scared. The last ting he hear before he run to the bathroom to throw up is "I will NEVER work with you again".

 **Who yell that. Can IR still work with one out sick and one who have left the island forever? And what was it there happend** **at the mission there can be that bad? Read more to find out.**


	2. A good idea

**Sorry. I have just read the message now so here it come. Hope you enjoy.**

Alan wake up. A nightmare. Yep. Good everything is normal. Alan go down to the kichen and they all eat breakfast together.

"I think we should try to find dad again" Scott say. "You just need to say it" Alan say angry.

"Alan get down on your chair again" John say. "No. I AM TIRED OF YOU ALL JUST TALK ABOUT DAD. LET ME GIVE YOU A THING TO TALK ABOUT. I WILL NOT WERE A PART OF THE TEAM ANYMORE" Alan run out of the room.

"See what you done now Scott, you know Alan get upset about that spot" Gordon get up and run after his brother.

"Allie, can I open the door?" Gordon knock on the door and wait. "Yes" Alan answer. Gordon open the door and look inside.

"Hey buddy, I know how you are about that subjekt. But this is not your fault" Gordon say and sit down on the bed. "No but I never got the change to fix it" Alan cry.

"Alan, I know mom died at your birthday and you never meet her, but if it was someone's fail, it is The Hood's" Gordon try to comfort Alan.

"But the last thing me and dad do was fighting" Alan cry. "Maybe you need a break. You know who there live in Denmark right?" Gordon look at his brother.

"Yeah, mom's sister and my best friend Angelina" Alan smile. "You can probaly stay with Malene without problems" Gordon look at Alan with a smile. "Yeah maybe" Alan answer.

 **Well sorry because it is a short chapter but first. I want you to know I not are done with the story and the first chapter was a dream. But that was something there happend like a half year before the story and Virgil have meant it as a joke. But it was importal for me to say.**


	3. The answer

**Now it is time to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and sorry because of the short chapter.**

A week later Alan have take away, Scott and John fight again. They have done that in now a month.

"Guys stop, I try to learn fishboy something" Kayo say. "Hey, I am not a fishboy" Gordon answer.

"And I try to play at the pooltable" Virgil say. "Yeah and I try to beat him" Penelope also say and they beginn all to fight with each other.

"SHUT UP" Grandma Tracy yell when she got tired of it. "Look at you guys, a time you was best friends, and the friends themesong was what you guys do. Now you just fight. My son would not have been happy"

"Yeah but dad is dead" Virgil say with tears in his eyes. "Virgil say something. He have been dead in soon 2 years. Should we not just stop with this and follow our own dreams?" Gordon say.

"But this was dad's dream..." Scott start but Virgil cut him off. "Yeah it WAS dad's dream" Virgil say and they beginn again to fight.

"Look what you have turn into. I would'nt have done this but I move home to Riddley and I take EOS with me" John say and walk away.

"Yeah and I take home from this holiday" Penelope say and go to her room. "I take home to my aunt and sister" Kayo say and walk up to her room too.

"I think I would become that doctor I always have wanted to be" Virgil say and also left the room. "I will see if someone need a olympical swimmer" Gordon say and left Scott alone with Sally.

"Grandma, am I a bad leader?" Scott ask. "Yes and a bad brother and friend" Sally say and go down into the kichen.

"What have I done?" Scott ask himself.

 **A month later**

Scott's POV

I wake up again with a nightmare. I can't sleep and go down into the kichen. I can only hear the sillence and it's freak me out. _Why do I also have to be so stupid?_ I ask myself. I answer loud "because I am a freaking Tracy"

I go inside the livingroom and turn the tv on. "The Hood!!!" I yell and turn around. "I can tell you a secret, do you want to know?" He ask with a smile.

"What now, do you have kill some others in this family?" I ask angry and look at the man who killed my father.

"No ofcouse not. Do you want to know why I do it?" He ask. "Why?" I ask. "I do it because..." he go closer to me and wispher "that he have done to me" I look again and The Hood has desapeared.

I rub my eyes and think it just was because I was tired. I go back to bed and try to sleep but I could still hear his voice 'because that he have done to me'.

 **What do The Hood mean by 'because that he have done to me'? Do they become friends again. Why do Scott stay on the island? Find out later.**


	4. Because that he have done to me

**I like to see people actually read my stories. But yeah I hope you enjoy.**

Alans POV

I look at Angel in the livingroom. She are actually sweet. She is 15 years old but she like to play with me. I find it fun to be a child instead of a man.

Right know we see a movie. Malene are not home (Lucy's sister) but I don't care. I look at Angel because she lay really weird. We watch a disney movie. Actually one of my favorites. It is Pirates of the caribbean, the curse of the Black Pearl. I have not seen that in years.

We both love that movie series. When it have end she switch to a channel with the name TV2. I don't understand why she do it. Then this program began. I think the name on English was In Love With Dance. It was a dance contest.

"Can I please go to my room?" I ask. Angel nod and I walk to my room. I turn the light on and find something I like to do.

Two hours later Angel knock on my door. She tell it is 10PM and it is bedtime for me. I lay down on my bed and fall asleep.

 _"Alan do you want to know why I kill your father?" The Hood ask. I look at the man. "Why do you want to tell me?" "Because that he have done to me" The Hood say and every thing turn black._

 **TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

And it was the same with the three other. They all got a visit from The Hood in some way. He always say: "because that he have done to me" and they all was one big question.

 **TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

Days turn into weeks and the Tracy brothers have not tolk with each other. It was actually because of that the Hood say there got them to meet on Tracy island.

"Hey" John say and look at Scott. John have come down from TB5 where he have place EOS again.

"No hug to your big brother?" Scott ask. "No hugs to a devil like you" John say. He was still angry at Scott because he crash the team.

"Come on John, I am your brother" Scott look at John. "No" John say. He take a place on the couch. They wait a little before Virgil, Gordon and Alan show up.

"We need to find out what The Hood mean by 'because that he have done to me'" Scott say. The other answer with a "FAB" and they began to look around in the villa.

 **What do they find. Will they become friends again. Will they be a team. Are Angel importal. Are there other characters? Find out later.**


	5. What they find out

**Yeah this is a new chapter to the story. I know it sound like the movie but I will change why The Hood is angry at Jeff and it will maybe give The Hood a good reason to be it. Because I do not see the reason to hate Jeff in the movie. You can't save every one. But yeah. Let's find out what they find.**

"SCOTT!!!!" Alan yell and his four brothers run inside their fathers old office. "See what I found" Alan say and show them a picture.

"That can't be true" Scott say. "Is that you know who?" Gordon ask. Alan nod. It is a picture of Jeff and The Hood.

"They was friends!!!" Kayo say when she see it. "That can't be true. Wake me up now" she say.

"No Kayo it is true" Scott say. He was standing with his fathers diary. "I read it now" Scott say and start. "Dear diary. Today me and my friend Harry was fighting again" (you don't know The Hoods name in TAG) "Well it is maybe my fault Harry hates me. I got him almost killed. I push him out on the road and he was really close to be hit by a car" The others look at Scott.

"There are more, today Harry hit me hard with a book. We have start to hate each other. And I have started a friendship with his brother, who now are my butler" Scott say and look at his siblings.

"There are more but I don't want to read it because of Alan" Scott say. They was all in shock. Their father was the reason to The Hood hate them.

 **Well this was short but yeah. The things The Hood do after is not right anyways. Maybe Jeff have done something like that but that didn't mean The Hood need to do it too.**


End file.
